warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdflight/History
History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Birdflight is a queen of ancient SkyClan. :When SkyClan is driven out of the forest by the Twolegs that had been demolishing their camp and the other Clans refuse to share their territory, she tells her mate, Cloudstar, that their kits are too young to make the long journey with the rest of the Clan and will stay if any Clan will have them. Kestrelwing, the ThunderClan medicine cat, tells Cloudstar and Birdflight that she and her kits will be welcome in his Clan. Cloudstar is wary of Kestrelwing at first, and questions him, but Birdflight convinces him that he is needed to lead SkyClan but that their kits need her. Cloudstar is horrified, asking why she has to leave without him. Birdflight replies that he has a Clan to lead, but she has kits to mother. Cloudstar promises that he will wait for her, no matter how long it takes. Cloudstar then leaves, with SkyClan, to look for a new home, while Birdflight stays with ThunderClan. Later, Birdflight doesn't rejoin SkyClan. :She later appears when Leafstar receives her nine lives, giving her a life along with the gift of faith. She also reunites with Cloudstar, and tells him that their two kits, Spottedpelt and Gorseclaw, will walk among the stars of StarClan in honor of their SkyClan ancestors. :The kits of Cloudstar and Birdflight are strongly believed to be distant ancestors of Spottedleaf and Tigerstar. SkyClan's Destiny :She is seen briefly when she greets her two kits in Leafstar's dream. In the ''Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :Birdflight is a SkyClan queen, and Cloudstar's mate. :As Buzzardtail and Cloudstar walk through SkyClan territory, Buzzardtail remarks to Cloudstar that the only burden he would have would be his future kits, as he heard Birdflight tell Hazelwing that she was to let them sleep in his den to give her peace. When Hazelwing's kits crowd around Cloudstar, Hazelwing apologizes, stating that the only way she could give Birdflight any peace was to promise them he would show them a battle move. Afterward, Birdflight asks Cloudstar if he thought their kits would be lively beside Cloudstar, and he turns to look into Birdflight's eyes. She is noted to look tired, and her belly is swollen under her long fur. He then reminds her that she should be resting, and offers to take her back to the nursery. Birdflight rejects his offer, flicking her tail at him, and replies that she had enough of being stuck inside, and wants to get some fresh air. :Cloudstar then presses his face to her belly, and something ripples against his cheek. Cloudstar comments that he thought that kit was to match Webkit for liveliness, and Birdflight purrs, stating that she couldn't wait to see him. Cloudstar puts in that it could be a her, and thinks that two kits of each gender would be good, or three toms to look after their sisters, and Birdflight retorts that her daughter would be able to take care of themselves. Her eyes are warm, and suggests that they would look after their brothers. Cloudstar then rests his muzzle on top of Birdflight's head, and feels the tips of her ears brush against his chin like a moth's wings. He promises her to teach them everything he knew, and they would be the most precious parts of his life, alongside Birdflight. He closes his eyes, breathes in Birdflight's scent, and thanks StarClan, noting that Birdflight would soon have his kits. Mistlekit then calls out to him, and with a sigh, Cloudstar steps away from Birdflight. :After having a dream with StarClan, Cloudstar asks Fawnstep if Birdflight was okay, and if something was wrong, and Fawnstep assures him that Birdflight was fine. After discussing with Fawnstep, Cloudstar enters the circle of birch trees, and Birdflight sits up. Crushed grass shows where she has been sprawling on her side, basking in a beam of sunlight, and Cloudstar trots over. He rubs his muzzle against her shoulder, and asks how the kits are, in which Birdflight responds that they were alive and kicking, sounding breathless. She then states that it helped to walk sometimes, and asks if Cloudstar could travel with her. Cloudstar accepts, but notes that he would not go far, as he didn't want to carry her back. Birdflight calls him a cheeky fox, and flicks him with her tail. :Birdflight and Cloudstar then walk through the trees toward the river, and Birdflight settles herself on a patch of soft grass, with Cloudstar sitting beside her. Birdflight comments that their kits would love playing there when they were old enough to leave camp, as she gazes around the shore. Cloudstar nods at a rock, and recalls that he jumped off of it when he was an apprentice, but Birdflight reminds him that he bumped his head, and went wailing back to camp. It is noted that Birdflight is several moons older than Cloudstar, and was a warrior when he was made an apprentice. Cloudstar retorts that it didn't put him off, and landed on a tree stump, as he rests his paw on Birdflight's flank. Cloudstar notes that he thinks their kits were to be brave, and Birdflight puts in that they would be just like him. Cloudstar murmurs that they would be considered kind and smart, like their mother, and buries his nose into her fur. :Birdflight then teases that they can only hope so, and rolls over, then sits up, while looking into Cloudstar's eyes. She whispers that she is proud to be having his kits, and thinks that no cat could wish for a better mate than him. Cloudstar then replies that they couldn't wish for a better mother than her, and he closes his eyes to drink in her scent, and feels his warrior ancestors watching over him, his mate, and his kits. :When Cloudstar and three apprentices escape a falling tree, Birdflight inquires softly about Cloudstar's condition. He turns and looks into Birdflight's troubled eyes, and he admits that he although he ached all over, he didn't need any herbs. Birdflight blinks at him, and agrees with Fernpelt, claiming that he could have died. Cloustar points out that there was always dangers in the forest, but Birdflight retorts that it wasn't like that, and not inside their territory. She gazes at him, and asks him if it bad, which Cloudstar confirms. Afterward, Birdflight helps Hazelwing round up her thoroughly overexcited kits, and herd them into the nursery. :As he returns from hunting, Birdflight waits for him on the far side of the brambles, and inquires where he had been, as Weaselwhisker said he went out hunting by himself. Cloudstar confirms that he did, but suggests to put his caught prey on the fresh-kill pile and eat together. Birdflight rejects his offer, claiming that she had eaten already, and apologizes, adding that she should have saved some for him. Cloudstar is about to protest, but his gaze falls on the pile of scraps of the vole he had seen early, and he spins around, then faces Birdflight. :He asks if every cat ate their fill, and she flinches at his fierce tone, replying that she thought so. She notes that Petalfall shared hers with Hazelwing and her kits, as she wasn't hungry, and Cloudstar curls his lip, stating that Petalfall had stated such claim prior. Birdflight's eyes widen, and inquires if he thought Petalfall deliberately let others eat her share, and he nods in confirmation. As he speaks with Buzzardtail, soft steps are behind Cloudstar, and Birdflight follows him into the den. :Birdflight then confesses her worries about him, and Cloudstar replies that he was worried about everyone. Birdflight replies that it was his duty as leader, but she had to worry about him, and their kits, when they came. She tells him that they needed their father, and if he worked himself to death before they were born, she would have to raise them alone. She informs Cloudstar to take care of himself for his kits sake, if nothing else. Cloudstar then reaches out, and rests his muzzle on Birdflight's shoulder. He apologizes, and agrees to look after himself, before Birdflight squeezes in beside him, and he shuffles to the edge to make room for her swollen belly. She asks him if he believed SkyClan would survive these times as she settles against him, and Cloudstar replies that he did, and suggests for her to sleep, as their kits needed both of them to be strong. :At a Gathering, Cloudstar announces that he hoped by the next Gathering to have better news; kits of his own, and thanks Birdflight. It is noted that in spite of his promise to Birdflight, Cloudstar eats less than any of his warriors. When it is announced that Petalfall has died, Birdflight sits down, and she is already panting from the heat. Cloudstar suggests for her to move to the shade, but she declines, claiming that her place was there, beside Petalfall. Cloudstar then replies that it felt another piece of their past has been torn away, and he rests his muzzle on Petalfall's cheek. Birdflight responds that she knew, remembering that Fawnstep told her he promised Petalfall everything would be alright, and SkyClan wouldn't lose his home, but questions how he was certain, as they couldn't fight the Twolegs. :However, Cloudstar then reminds her that StarClan watched over them, and if they gave up, they merely showed they didn't trust them to keep them safe. Birdflight whispers that she wanted her to see her kits, and Cloudstar assures her that she would view them wherever she was. During Petalfall's vigil, Birdflight retreats to the shade, where she lays on her side, but pants in spite of the soaked moss Fawnstep placed beneath her head. :Before he leaves for battle, Birdflight waits for him, eyes full of fear. For a moment, Cloudstar is afraid she was to tell him not to fight, so he can save his life for his kits' sake. Birdflight then informs him solemnly that although she could not fight alongside him, she would always be with him in his heart, and to be his courage and strength. Birdflight rests her muzzle against Cloudstar's shoulder, and he breathes in her scent one more time. He lifts his head to meet her gaze, and whispers that they have to win the battle. She then reminds him that she was in his heart, and Cloudstar straightens up, and stalks across the clearing. :When Cloudstar announces that they have lost the battle, Birdflight trots up to him, eyes dark with horror. She questions in disbelief if they have lost, recalling that he said they had to win the battle. Cloudstar confirms that they did, but they did not win. He watches Birdflight flinch, and he then softens his tone, apologizing. He adds that Birdflight was right, and they should have won. After looking around camp, Birdflight tells Cloudstar to get the cut on his flank seen to, and Cloudstar replies he would not do so yet, as he would speak to the Clan first, and inform them they wouldn't give up after one defeat. :After having a dream, Cloudstar questions Fawnstep if Birdflight was kitting, if she was fine, and if he needed to fetch herbs. Fawnstep assures him that Birdflight was alright, as she would have her kits in a quarter moon, but not that night. She adds that she was sleeping peacefully in the nursery. Fawnstep then goes on to explain a dream she had, and is certain StarClan was telling her the future, noting that Birdflight was there with his kits, which were very small. Cloudstar interrupts, and asks if they were strong, and if there was nothing wrong with them. Fawnstep confirms that they looked healthy, and adds that she saw SkyClan leaving the forest. :Birdflight is then seen kitting, opening her mouth to let out a thin wail, and Cloudstar crouches over her. He assures her that she was doing well, and one more push was needed to make their first kit present. Birdflight's eyes roll around to fix him with a furious glare, and scolds him not to make it sound easy, adding that he had no idea what it was like. Fawnstep tells Birdflight to focus on her breathing, and Birdflight sinks her claws into Cloudstar's front leg. He reminds himself that it was nothing compared to the pain Birdflight is in, and a spasm ripples on Birdflight's belly before a tiny shape slithers onto the moss. Birdflight twists to lick her kits wet fur, and Fawnstep announces that it was a tom, then nudges the kit closer to his mother's belly. His fur is noted to spike all over from Birdflight's tongue, and she stiffens, claiming another kit was arriving. Cloudstar replies that it was good, and reminds her that they wanted four kits. However, Birdflight glares at him. :Another heave gives a second kit, smaller than the first, and Fawnstep frees the kit from the sac and pushes it toward Birdflight's head. Cloudstar asks if the kit was alright, as it was less wriggly, and Birdflight begins licking the kit with vigorous strokes of her tongue. Fawnstep replies that she was fine, and notes that it was a she-cat, running her paw along Birdflight's belly. Fawnstep then adds that that was all, and offers to bring Birdflight soaked moss, and suggests for her to get some sleep. Afterwards, Cloudstar bends down, and rubs his muzzle gently over Birdflight's ears. He informs her that he was proud she had a son and daughter, and Birdflight looks up at him, apologizing that she couldn't give him two more kits. Cloudstar tells her not to be mouse-brained, and states the two kits they had were perfect, and studies them squirming beside Birdflight's belly. :Birdflight raises her head to look at her kits, and notes that the spiky-furred tom appeared to be like a tuft of gorse, and suggests the name Gorsekit. Cloudstar agrees with her choice, and names the she-kit Spottedkit. Birdflight then murmurs the names of her kits, and settles back in her nest. She refers to their kits as precious, and her voice trails over as she closes her eyes. As they travel to a Gathering, Birdflight and Hazelwing appear, with Birdflight holding Spottedkit, who appears tinier as she dangles from Birdflight's jaws. At the Gathering, Cloudstar pushes through until he stands next to Birdflight, kits mewling at her paws. Cloudstar then meets Birdflight's gaze, and knows at once what she is to say. Her voice then trembles, and she informs Cloudstar their kits could not make a long journey, and she would stay with them, if any Clan would have them. For a heartbeat Cloudstar curses the night StarClan gave him nine lives, as if he was not leader, he could stay or live with Birdflight as rogues, and wonders if he had to lose Birdflight. :Kestrelwing offers for Birdflight to reside in ThunderClan, and Birdflight accepts, thanking him, and she then turns to Cloudstar, sorrow brimming in her eyes. She states that it would be good-bye, and Cloudstar, in disbelief, states that it wasn't, questioning how he could leave her. Birdflight's voice shakes, and she informs him he must, as their Clan needed him, but their kits needed her. Cloudstar bows his head in response, and whispers that he would wait for her forever, and presses his muzzle against her side. He informs her to stay with Kestrelwing, which the latter replies of course. After nuzzling his kits, he looks at Birdflight, drinking the sight of her as if it were to be the only thing he would see for the rest of his life, then apologizes to himself. Birdflight gives a tiny nod, and Cloudstar knows what she is thinking—she was to remind him he was still the leader of their Clan. As he leads his Clan out of Fourtrees, Cloudstar says farewell to Birdflight and his kits, and promises to find them again one day. In the ''Field Guides ''Battles of the Clans :When Cloudstorm is suggesting an idea for driving out kittypet invaders, Birdflight defends him from Buzzardpaw, and states that Cloudstorm is as brave as any warrior, perhaps even braver. She later participates in the battle against the kittypets, and when they are preparing to dive off the fences, she loses her balance for a moment and makes the entire fence wobble. She hisses an apology to Cloudstorm. :Later, when she has become Cloudstar's mate and is pregnant with his kits, she approaches him after SkyClan loses a battle with ThunderClan over a piece of territory. She is shocked that they lost, and protests to Cloudstar that he said they couldn't lose the battle. Cloudstar snaps at her, but immediately apologizes. She nudges him gently toward the medicine den, saying that he needed to get the cut on his flank seen to, but he speaks to the Clan first. The Ultimate Guide'' :It is mentioned on Cloudstar and Skywatcher's page that when SkyClan had to leave the forest to find a new home, Birdflight chose to stay in ThunderClan with her and Cloudstar's kits, due to them being far too young to travel. Category:Detailed history pages